Germanys Heroes Gone
by WannabeSoldier
Summary: After a failed US Project, People in Germany start to disappear, mostly Soldiers, Firemen, Policemen and doctors, they reappear in the world of the Witches. Can the people from Germany save their World from the Neuroi?
1. Prolouge

**Germanys Heroes Gone**

 **Welcome to new my Fanfic. Update to it will come soon (Hopefuly).**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed)

 **Prolouge**

 **Location: Secret US Military Base**

"Shut it down!", screams a scientist across the room.

The US Military got a Timetravel-Teleporter Project and they are testing it.

"We can't shut it down!"

It didn't went good. The test is a complete failure.

"Something is Happening!"

A blue beam shoots in the sky and the teleporter is deactivated.

"God thanks you shutted it down"

 **Location: Germany**

Everywhere in Germany blue beams strike the ground.

"Herr General, you have mail from the defence minister."

"Oh boy, lay it on my desk."

 **"What does this bloody minister want again?"**

The General turns to the window and looks outside the last thing he sees is blue.

 **Location: Britannia, Folkestone**

The Wicthes are gathered in the briefing room as suddenly a blue beam strikes in the forest near to the base. The sirens go off and the witches run to the hangar and get in their striker units.

After they are up in the air they could see a base in the forest.

"H- H- H-ow did this get there?", asked a witch confused, scared and courious.

"If I would only know Lynette."

"Wow it's so big."

"It got an airfield, it can't be Neuroi, they don't need airfields."

The chatter among the witches was ignored by there commander who got only one thought. A new friend or a new foe?

 **This was the Prolouge to my new story. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy further chapters. But I will aupdate faster now since I am not sick anymore.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Germanys Heroes Gone**

 **Welcome to new my Fanfic. Update to it will come soon (Hopefuly).**

"..." = Character speaks

 **"..."** = **thoughts**

 _"..."_ = _Radio conversation/ TV Broadcast_

'...' = Music/lyrics

(English/German) = The language a charchter speaks in (If Needed), Shows in what language a Dialouge is spoken in.

 **Chapter 1: First Contact**

(German)

"Damage Report!", said the General.

"Sir, we are not on a ship.", said his secretary and giggled.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Are you alright sir?"

"Everything alright Larissa, I just feel a bit dizzy.", said the General to his secratary.

The old General is also the Generalinspector of the Bundeswehr. The General is 59 years old, his secretary is only 19 Years old. She was recruited but didn't wanted to fight, ofcourse she needed to go through basic training, after a year she got this job, she is very talented.

"Larissa, do you see that too?", asks the General as he points at Witches flying in the skies.

"Yes. What is that?"

"I don't know but maybe it's not friendly. Follow me, we're going to the Tower."

 **In the Tower**

"Sir, we picked up 10 unknown aircraft on the radar."

"Did you try to communicate?"

"We tried, but it didn't work."

"I want 5 jets in the air ASAP! Tell the Firefighters to secure the runway and stay on stand-by!"

"Yes Sir!"

The 5 jets of the type Tornado IDS, were ready for take-off. The Firefighters were also ready. This wasn't unnoticed by the Witches.

 **Witches**

"Hey Minna!"

"What is it Luchinni?"

"Erm, it looks like the noticed us. There are some kind of aircraft I think on the runway."

Minna instantly looked at the Airfield and saw how the Jets took off. The jets got in to formation and came closer to them from behind.

 _"Thi... to unkno... ident... self..."_

"They're trying to contact us."

"I repeat, this is Sparta 1-1 to unknow aircraft, please identify yourself."

"This is Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Strike Witches."

"Sparta 1-1 to Wilcke, please follow us and land on the airfield."

The 5 planes fly next to the witches. Every plane has a Spartan standing tall painted on them.

 **Tower**

 **"Wilcke, hm hm hm, I think I heard this name."** , thought the General.

"What is going on.", said a Voice across the room.

It was the American General who is responsible for the saftey of the 20 nukes stationed at the base. He looks stressed. (A/N: Guess what Real-life military base I choose)

"We made contact to 10 unknown aircraft. They're going to land now."

"What in the hell happened? A bright blue light and in the next second we're in the middle of nowhere."

"We must be near civilization or this 10 unknow aircraft wouldn't have been here this fast."

 **Witches**

"Minna what is going on?"

"We are going to land on their base."

"What are these trucks?"

"I don't know Sakamo..."

Minna didn't finished her sentence as she saw what was written on the trucks. Feuerwehr.

"Minna everything alright?"

"That are firetrucks. They have Feuerwehr written on them."

"That's Karlslandian."

Not only are Firetrucks standing at the side of the airfield, but also armored cars, small weird tanks and soldiers. After the witches landed they hopped out of their strikers. 6 soldiers approached them.

"Ladies please follow us.", said a woman.

The witches followed them to a meeting room. On the way to the meeting room they got mixed reactions from the personal. Some soldiers looked shocked others were laughing and some were looking at them with disgust. The witches entered the room, in the room were only a few persons.

 **Minna's P.O.V.:**

"Hallo ladies, care to explain why you were flying over a German military base?", said an elderly man in uniform.

I was about to explain the situation but Perrine was faster.

"And who in the world wants to know that?", Perrine spat out.

"Watch your tounge Flying Officer!"

"Who are you to command me?"

"I am a General Edwin Roland and the leading General of the German Army."

"And I am a General Liam Price in the Army of the United States of America."

 **"Perrine, why do you need to so hot tempered?"**

"I am sorry for behaviour. I am Wing-Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, I am the Commander of the 501st Joint Fihgter Wing Strike Witches."

"Witches?",asked Price.

I gave them a short explanation of what Witches are.

"But why use Wicthes at such a young age?", asked Roland.

"A witch gains her powers around the age of 12 and most witches lose their powers around the age of 20."

"Hm, that's sad. Girls at such a young age need to fight.", said Price.

"I would like to talk to your Leaders, could that be arranged?"

"Yes."

"Good, for now we could..."

 **3rd POV**

A loud alarm sets off.

"What is happening now?"

"Sir, I just noticed something. We are not anymore in Germany, but how does the whole base still have electricity with the emergency generators not running at the moment?", said Larissa.

"One hell of a question you have there Larissa. But first, I want to know why the alarm set off."

A loud boom is heard and the building starts to shake, then another boom is heard and everything is quiet again. The General gmakes a call to the Tower.

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 _"There was an object on the radar, we set off the alarm. Turns out the object was hostile it shot in the forest next to the base and set it on fire. A few of the Wiesel 2's fired their Stingers and destroyed the object."_

 _"What about the fire."_

 _"The Fire Fighters are dealing with it."_

 _"Do you have footage of it, of this object?"_

 _"Yes we have."_

 _"I will come soon."_

Roland then turned to the witches.

"You may now return back to your base, my men will give you an escort."

"That thing was an Neuroi."

"We should better set up some MANTIS."

 _"Commander Minna, we have more reports of Buildings appearing out of nowhere. 3 Buildings appeared near a town 3 kilometers away from the base. The only thing we know is that THW is written on one of the walls in blue."_

 **I end the chapter here. Who might be this THW? Google it, if you can't wait for next chapter.**

 **Update** Soon™ **. See you in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review.**


End file.
